I love College
by rockyBubbles
Summary: Neji finds himself admiring someone for thinking out of the box. Complete for the moment.


HI! If you were looking for an update from BoW I am totally sorry. Not only did I have a brain fart and couldn't think of anything to write, also my computer is down.

But this is something that made me feel better and I hope you find it funny as well. If you don't I'm sorry you wasted your time.

_Now read!_

* * *

Neji Hyuga oserved his surrondings. He was sitting with his little group, Lee and Ten Ten. Everyone else were in their own groups laughing and shouting until class started. His class was full with about 150 students. The professor knew some by name but most he only knew by face. Which, for the size of the class was ok.

His professor, some weird guy that a lot of people would call snake behind his back because of that freakishly long tongue and eyes that almost never closed, never paid attention to who the occupants were in his class. Neji would go as far as to say that the only person he was sure Snake knew, would be a kid named Sasuke.

"Shut up, you bastards! We're taking the final exam. Since this is the last day, I will never have to look at your faces again. All you need to do is go online and check for your grades. If you have any questions, don't bother asking me, because I don't care. At all. Now come get your exam." With that, Professor Snake, went behind his desk and pulled out a big stack of papers.

Neji felt his eye twitch. That was a lot of work, and although he was a hard worker and didn't mind the work at all, his professor was not normal. The longer they sat in the class the longer he'd have to put up with the freak show. And there were reasons he'd rather not stay too long.

Reason 1: Snake would walk behind random students with long hair and pull it.

Reason 2: He'd make stupid comments that were racist, sexist, and or baised.

Reason 3: Sometimes he would get in an arguement with Naruto, Sasuke's protective boyfriend, and would fling things, heavy things, at Naruto. Which Naruto sat pretty close to Lee, so it was quite often that something might accidentaly fly past Neji.

Reason 4: Sometimes he would walk by Neji's desk and lick him in the ear!

Neji didn't finish the list. Those were enough to make him leave now, but he stayed, for the sake of his good grades. He looked around and heard Lee declare he'd get their tests.

"Does everyone have a test? Alright, you have exaclty 150 minutes until this is due. It must be in my hands by that time or I will not accept it. There will be a count down. You will know when the paper is due. I want it quiet! Are you ready? Time starts...now." Everyone, except one kid started.

Neji focused on his paper, and at the one hundred minute mark, he was done, but he still took time to go over it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid from earlier finally wake up and open his test at the 120 minute mark. Neji snorted inwardly but kept working.

The teacher stood up at the front of the class taking papers. Hardly no one had turned in their paper because of how long and hard it was. Even Neji had to agree it was a long and irritating test.

When there was only five minutes left Neji stood up to turn in his paper. He'd done all the correcting he could and felt like he would pass. The kid from before was again asleep.

Finally Professor Snake started the one minute countdown. Every ten seconds he would call out the time. Students were giving up and turning in papers. The professor stood in front of his desk with the pile in his hands growing. Everyone wanted to put it in his hands so that it would get graded. This made it impossible to put the stack in his hand on the desk.

"Ten...Five, four..." Neji saw the kid that slept most of the test approach the professor at ten seconds. The stack of papers in the professors hand was almost too tall to see him. The kid was standing in front of the teacher with his paper held out at two seconds. "I'm terribly sorry," the professor sneared, "but the test has ended."

The guy stood there. "Do you konw who I am?"

There was a collective gasps as stundents leaned forward to listen closely. It was so quiet you could have heard a pen drop.

Neji looked closer too. The guy was tall and lean, but not at all lanky, tanned skin, a spikey ponytail and both his ears pierced. Neji's mind zipped through ideas of who might this guy be related to but none came to mind. He had no idea who this was. All he knew was that this was the guy was the one that slept through most of the class.

The professor rolled his eyes. Apparently like Neji, he was waiting for the man to tell him he was some great person's son and he'd have to grade his paper no matter what.

"No," the professor snapped, "I don't know who you are and I don't care." The guy smirked.

"Good." With that, the kid stuck his paper in the middle of the stack of papers, turned around, and walked out.

"HEY! HEY! GET BACK HERE!" After he realized the the guy wasn't giving him any attention the professor turned to the class. "WHAT'S HIS NAME! DOES ANY OF YOU DUMBASSES KNOW HIM?"

Neji was impressed. No one knew the guy that had just made a fool out of Snake. He had kept to himself and didn't bother making friends with the professor.

Neji laughed to himself. He'd have to find out who this guy was. Man, he loved college.

* * *

Hm. Did you enjoy it? Was it good? Can I get feed back? Right now this is all but if I find encouragement and a beta or maybe a cowriter, then maybe, just maybe I'll continue it. But right now my main focus is Battle of the Whits.

Please review!


End file.
